1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally building materials. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to placement, arrangement, and configuration of utility boxes within building materials.
2. Related Technology
Construction of a residential, commercial, or other structure is a culmination of engineering and architectural design and represents the final step in an often lengthy planning process. Construction of a building may be a time and labor intensive project that generates not only extensive costs but also substantial profits for many of those involved in the process.
In order to increase profits and decrease expenses, those involved with construction may seek products that improve efficiency in their projects. Products that can help streamline the construction process, reduce required manpower, increase individual work quality and/or increase the quality of the completed task are particularly valuable.
Although builders seek to streamline processes, construction projects require a variety of materials to insure quality of construction and that buildings meet required legal codes. Utility boxes are one such material used in construction in areas of wiring systems where wires and/or conduits connect. The utility box can provide protection from fire and other forms of damage, as well as prevent tampering and help to make a wiring system more organized or aesthetically pleasing. Some utility boxes may connect to lights or other external electrical features.
While many products have been developed to improve quality and efficiency in building construction, certain projects still require more time and energy than is desirable. For example, in residential and commercial construction utility boxes, often attached to conduits for electrical and other wiring, are inserted into a wall during construction and must be maintained in a specific position. Maintaining the position of the utility box is most often achieved by improvising with construction materials on hand. For example, workers will attempt to secure the position of the utility box by propping the box up with construction material scraps found on site. Such securing methods are not only relatively unstable and unreliable, they can also be time consuming to configure.
What is needed is a reliable and secure way to hold utility boxes in place while construction of a wall, or other part of a building, is completed.